Ride
by Hana Yagami
Summary: Historia de dos chicas siguiendo sus sueños en una nueva ciudad.
1. Capítulo 1:Bienvenida a Tokio

**Los personajes de la saga The King Of Fighters no son de mi propiedad. La historia está basada en el anime NANA.**

El discurso de graduación concluyó con fuertes aplausos. Todos los alumnos salían lentamente del gimnasio con sus diplomas en la mano, entre ellos, una joven de cabellera morada que caminaba acompañada de otras dos chicas.

—Por fin soy libre chicas, ya no tendré que seguir levantándome temprano. — Exclamó una de las chicas, distinguida por ser la única albina en el grupo de amigas.

—Entonces Ayaka-chan….. ¿ya no vas a seguir con la universidad?

Todas las chicas se detuvieron.

—No Athena. Pensaba descansar un año, pero ya me di cuenta que el estudio no es lo mío.

—Yo si seguiré estudiando, al menos me quedé en la universidad más cercana. Quien como tú Athena-chan, lograste un lugar en la universidad de Tokio —Suspiró otra de las jóvenes.

—Tuve que estudiar muy duro durante todos estos años. Era mi oportunidad para salir de Kyoto. — Contestó la adolescente mirando el diploma que tenía en sus manos.

Las féminas siguieron conversando mientras algunos estudiantes abandonaban poco a poco el plantel u otros todavía se tomaban fotografías con sus amigos o profesores. Un chico de cabello azul se acercó al grupo y recargó sus brazos en los hombros de Ayaka y Kaori.

—Hola hermosas señoritas, siento interrumpirles su interesante plática. —guiñó un ojo—Están invitadas a la "pequeña" reunión que están organizando nuestros compañeros, será en la casa de Keiji a las 5:00 pm

—¡Cuenten conmigo! . — Dijeron Kaori y Ayaka al mismo tiempo con brillo en los ojos.

—Yo no aseguro nada, primero le debo pedir permiso a mi maestro. Oye Izanagi, ¿Kensou ya te confirmó algo?

El muchacho asintió a la pregunta.

—Dijo que iba a llevar algunas botanas.

—Será mejor que ya me vaya, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de pedirle permiso a mi maestro. Les confirmo por messenger si voy.

Athena salió de la escuela antes de que sus amigas pudieran decirle algo. Durante el regreso a su hogar, la joven miraba las calles con algo de tristeza, pues, en unos días tenía que partir hacia la cuidad de Tokio para su nueva vida universitaria.

—Ya regresé

Se quitó los zapatos para poder pasar y se fue descalza hasta la sala para ver si había alguien, pero esta fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que provenía del patio trasero.

—Maestro, vaya mas despacio. — Se quejaba Kensou aun tirado en el suelo.

—Si quieres ir a esa dichosa fiesta, tienes que terminar tu entrenamiento que dejaste desde hace un mes. — El maestro Chin puso uno de sus pies en el pecho del muchacho.

—¿Por fin Kensou decidió seguir con su entrenamiento? —Athena se sentó a un lado del castaño.

—Este sin vergüenza ya pensaba irse nuevamente para saltarse sus clases. Athena, tú puedes irte a festejar tu graduación mientras Kensou se va a quedar a terminar al menos esta sesión.

—¿De verdad?, gracias maestro. — La joven salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a su habitación olvidándose de su amigo.

En menos de una hora Athena ya estaba lista para la "pequeña reunión". Como outfit, se puso una ajustada minifalda color negro, un top gris con tirantes acompañada de una chamarra de mezclilla grande y como accesorios usó una gargantilla.

Antes que diera la hora acordada, la chica llegó al lugar y tocó la puerta.

—Wow, bienvenida Asamiya-san, pasa, pasa….

—Sí que llegaste temprano amiga, yo pensé que no ibas a venir ya que me dijiste que me ibas a mandar un mensaje. — Ayaka le dio un coscorrón a la chica de cabello morado.

—Lo siento, quería que fuera sorpresa. — Contestó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, como que la banda Lycoris estrenó nuevo álbum. — exclamó Kaori un tanto emocionada junto con sus amigas.

—Esta vez Konoe Tanima se lució con las canciones y ni hablar de su hermana Kikuri, Hitoshi Fujioka e Iori Yagami. — Suspiró Ayaka.

—Iori. — Susurró Athena al instante que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas e imaginaba al famoso guitarrista.

Ayaka tenía intención de burlarse de su amiga, pero prefirió callarse y seguir hablando pacíficamente.

Cuando llegaron todos los invitados, incluyendo a Kensou, estos se reunieron en un círculo, como toda fiesta de graduación, recordaban los momentos graciosos que pasaron en aquel salón de clases, también bailaron y jugaron, obviamente en los juegos no faltaron los castigos con alcohol que, como consecuencia, más de la mitad de los chicos quedaron en estado de ebriedad.

Ya en la noche, cierta albina abrazaba a Athena.

—No puede ser que este fin de semana te vayas Asamiya, al menos te hubieras esperado una semana más

—Solo tengo dos semanas antes de entrar a clases, debo apurarme para conseguir un trabajo para poder pagar un departamento, prometo visitarlas en las siguientes vacaciones. — La chica de cabello lila acaricio la cabeza de Ayaka.

—Y también harás videollamadas hablando conmigo y con Kaori cuando puedas

—Vale, vale. Lo prometo chicas.

Los días pasaron de manera rápida para Athena, por suerte, un día antes había terminado de empacar sus cosas, pero sus nervios no la dejaron conciliar el sueño, antes de que amaneciera, la joven se levantó, fue rumbo a la cocina por un té, se dirigió al jardín de la casa y se sentó en la pequeña banca que había instalado el maestro Chin hace algunos años.

Al momento que disfrutaba su té, recordaba su infancia en dicho jardín, las veces que llegaban sus amigas para poder jugar por horas donde Athena le gustaba interpretar a su cantante preferida y presumía su talento de canto.

Por un instante miró detenidamente al cielo, era la última vez que lo veía desde la Kyoto.

—Al fin te encuentro, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Todavía faltan algunas horas para tu viaje. —Se detuvo Chin enfrente de ella, haciéndola reaccionar.

—Oh, maestro, no lo vi llegar….

—Lo suponía. — Suspiró. — Te veo inquieta, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto. — sonrió. — Solo estoy algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que viajo sola.

—Todavía no termina de convencerme el hecho de que te vas a quedar unos días con un "amigo". — dijo el anciano frunciendo el ceño y colocando su mano en el mentón.

—Usted ya lo conoce, inclusive a su familia.

—Como sea, mejor apúrate en arreglarte y asegúrate de llevar todo lo necesario.

Athena se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su habitación, antes de salir al jardín preparó su ropa y la había dejado en la cama. Antes de tomar la ropa, por inercia se metió al pequeño baño, se detuvo enfrente del espejo y tomó un mechón de su larga cabellera.

—mmmmm….

Es verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo sin cortarse el cabello y de vez en cuando este le estorbaba. Lo pensó varias veces antes de tomar unas tijeras de su cajón y cortarse su pelo al estilo "pixie".

Satisfecha con su nuevo corte, Athena se maquillaba frente al espejo. Todos sus cosméticos estaban dispersados en la encimera del baño. Ya solo le faltaba los labios. Al finalizar guardó todos los cosméticos en su bolsa. Se apresuró en cambiarse y llevó todas sus maletas hasta la entrada.

Kensou y el maestro Chin quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Athena. Los dos se limitaron a hablar sobre su cabello y mejor la acompañaron al comedor para desayunar. Justamente cuando terminaron de comer llegaron Saori y Ayaka para animar un poco la casa.

Una hora después, la joven se despedía de sus seres queridos. Tomó sus maletas y subió al tren antes de que este pudiera despegar. Se acomodó en un lugar que estaba al lado de la ventana y a través de ella miraba a sus amigos.

Durante su largo viaje, Athena decidió apagar su celular y dormir, acomodó su bolso de mano en las piernas y recargó su cuerpo en el asiento y cerró los ojos hasta caer en un estado inconsciente, para su suerte, cayó en un profundo sueño que fue interrumpido por el tren una vez que llegó su destino.

Cuando la chica despertó, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo, y su corazón palpitaba rápido debido a los nervios que la invadieron completamente. Athena sacó su celular del bolso para encenderlo. El aparato no paraba de sonar debido a los mensajes que le mandaron durante las últimas horas. La joven comenzó a revisar los mensajes, como era de esperarse, había 15 mensajes de Ayaka, 10 de Saori y como 30 de cierto castaño que olvidó por completo.

—¡Kyo! — exclamó asustada asomándose por la ventana.

Se levantó de su asiento para agarrar sus maletas de la estantería y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Giró la cabeza por todos lados buscando a su amigo.

Una mano tocó la cabeza de Athena.

—Déjame adivinar, se te olvidó por completo que vendría a recogerte…

La chica se volteó quedando frente a frente con su amigo y se encogió de hombros apenada.

—Tal vez un poquito

—Como se supone que ibas a llegar a mi casa, si ni siquiera sabes mi dirección

—Tal vez llamándote

—Aun así, hay mucha probabilidad de que te pierdas

—Ya entendí papá. Perdón por haberlo olvidado —Rodó los ojos y sonrió

—Jajajajaja, como sea

El castaño miró la hora

—Todavía es temprano, ven, te invito a comer.

Ambos salieron de la estación y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. El auto de Kyo se trata de un Mini Cooper convertible color negro.

Athena miraba detenidamente el vehículo.

—Pensé que seguías con tu motocicleta

—Es un regalo de mis padres por mi cumpleaños

Kyo se subió primero e hizo una señal con la mano para que su amiga ya pudiera subirse.

Desde el automóvil, Athena contemplaba la cuidad de Tokio, a su gente, los locales comerciales, edificios. Llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida y eligieron una de las mesas que estaban instaladas en la terraza.

Un mesero se acercó a tomarles la orden. Kyo pidió una pizza para los dos. El amable empleado se retiró dejando solos a los chicos.

Durante la espera, la joven de cabello morado disfrutaba de la música del restaurante mientras conversaba con su amigo hasta que una canción del grupo favorito de ella comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar ( **The Kills - Superstition** ).

—Por lo que veo te sigue gustando esa banda. — Dijo Kyo jugando con el salero.

—Sí, me encanta Lycoris. Apenas tiene dos años el grupo. Konoe Tanima es la vocalista, Kikuri Tanima la baterista, mientras Iori Yagami y Hitoshi Fujioka son los guitarristas, aunque a veces Hitoshi también canta.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, llegó el mesero con la pizza. Tardaron más de una hora comiendo. Finalmente, el chico pagó la cuenta y se retiraron.

Un poco más tarde, Kyo abría la puerta de su departamento. La primera en pasar fue Athena quien se quedó parada a un lado de la entrada para que su amigo también pudiera entrar.

—Bienvenida a mi cueva.

—Es sorprendente que esté limpio. Recuerdo cuando tu madre te llamaba la atención cuando no recogías tu habitación

—Bueno, casi nunca estoy aquí, si no estoy en la escuela, estoy en el trabajo o salgo con amigos y solo regreso a dormir

—Entonces solo tienes la estufa y la nevera de adorno

—Puede que sí, la verdad ni yo sé para que los tengo. Cambiando de tema, te enseñaré tu habitación….

Pasaron días después de la llegada de Athena a Tokio. Solo faltaba una semana para que entrara a clases.

Desanimada, la chica caminaba por las calles tras ser rechazada en una prueba. Nunca se imaginó que conseguir trabajado resultaría difícil, pues durante su vida en Kyoto, ella ayudaba en el restaurante Chin y veía como su maestro contrataba a cualquier persona con solo llegar y decir que quería el trabajo.

Cansada, se sentó en una banca de un pequeño y vacío parque infantil. De la nada, un señor le reparte un volante a Athena y se retira. La chica de cabello morado mira el volante un tanto sorprendida. Se trataba de un volante de trabajo donde buscaban a gente que pudiera trabajar medio turno en una cafetería.

Se puso de pie de un salto y con ayuda de su celular buscó la dirección de la cafetería, quedaba a unos minutos del apartamento de Kyo, emocionada, doblo el volante, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue rumbo a la cafetería.

 **Continuará…**

Aclaraciones: La historia se centra en Athena Asamiya y Leona Heidern, por lo que en el siguiente episodio aparecerá Leona. Sobre las parejas, **NO** habrá triángulos amorosos como Athena x Iori x Leona.

En la mayoría de los capítulos les sugeriré que escuchen algunas canciones, pero es su decisión si quieren oírlas o no.

Vuelvo a repetir, este fanfic está basado en el **anime** de **NANA**.

 **Espero leer sus comentarios, si quieren ayudarme con algunas ideas, adelante. u/v/u 3**


	2. Capítulo 2: Café y más café

**Los personajes de la saga The King Of Fighters no son de mi propiedad. La historia está basada en el anime NANA.**

Athena volvía a la cafetería, para asegurarse de dar una buena imagen a la jefa, salió del departamento media hora antes, para ser una de las primeras candidatas.

Giró para meterse por la avenida y dio como 20 pasos para quedar delante de la elegante cafetería. Al principio, los nervios invadieron a la chica, así que respiró, corrigió su postura y entró al lugar.

El delicioso olor a café y del pan abrían el apetito de la joven. Athena se acercó a la empleada que la había atendido ayer.

—Hola…eh…. ¿Momoko?

—¡Hola!, Has vuelto. — Saludó la adolescente con entusiasmo.

—No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad

—Bien, en un momento baja la jefa, justamente en la mañana estaba revisando tu currículum

—A-Ah ¿s-si? —Por el tono de su voz parecía preocupada.

—Jajaja. Lo lamento, no quería preocuparte. Tranquila, por lo que me contaste, ya tienes experiencia, aparte de que llegaste muy temprano habla muy bien de ti. Para tu suerte, has sido la única en llegar, así que todo va a salir bien.

—Eso espero. — Dijo susurrando.

Debido a que aún no había servicio en la cafetería, los empleados conversaban alegremente entre ellos. La mayoría eran estudiantes de preparatoria y universidad.

En cuanto bajó una mujer de cabellera rubia con vestimenta elegante, todos los camareros, incluyendo a Momoko, guardaron silencio e hicieron una fila para dejar pasar a la joven adulta. Athena se quedó parada a un lado de una de las mesas.

—Momoko, dime la hora. —Habló la mujer rubia con voz firme.

Del bolsillo de su delantal con encaje, la castaña sacó su celular.

—Son las 11:01am

—Bien, ya no se permite la entrada a ningún otro candidato, a menos que sean clientes. Sin más preámbulos, ya pueden colocar el letrero de "abierto" ….

—¡Entendido, jefa! —Los camareros se dispersaron por todo el lugar.

Momoko se acercó a la chica de cabello morado para darle un empujoncito.

—Señora, solo vino una chica para el puesto de camarera

—Ya me di cuenta. Asamiya, si no me equivoco — La mujer sostenía el currículum de Athena.

—Hola señora, es un pla…

—Basta de palabras jovencita, me interesan los hechos

La rubia llamó a uno de los empleados para que le entregara un delantal a Athena.

—Quiero que te lo pongas para que comiences tu prueba, una vez que lo hagas, ya puedes ir a recibir clientes y tomarles la orden.

Athena asintió y se puso el delantal rápidamente. La gente comenzaba a llegar poco a poco así que tenía que poner manos a la obra.

Su primer cliente fue un señor de la tercera edad, seguido de una pareja, un señor de negocios y una familia de 3 personas.

Para que se le facilitara el trabajo, acomodó a la gente en las mesas más cercanas para ahorrar tiempo y no tener que estar dando mucha vuelta. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, pero como era de esperarse, ocurrió un pequeño problema, se percató que no tenía en donde anotar los pedidos.

Nerviosa, buscó a Momoko para que le pudiera prestar un bolígrafo y hojas. Por fortuna, la castaña contaba con material extra. Volviendo con la prueba. Athena atendió a la gente conforme llegaron.

El señor de edad avanzada pidió un café con crema, la pareja ordenó dos tazas de café capuchino con pastel, el señor de negocios solo quiso un expreso y la familia pidió la jarra. Una vez que estaban listos los pedidos, se dedicó a repartirlos. Ya solo le faltaba darles la cuenta.

Le tomó más de dos horas para terminar de cobrarle al último de sus clientes. En cuanto se vació completamente el establecimiento, la jefa mandó a llamar a Athena para que subiera a su "despacho".

En cuanto cerró la puerta, se acercó al escritorio de la rubia. La mujer sacó un par de papeles y los colocó en la mesa.

—Venga, léelo

La joven de cabello morado revisó las hojas y sonrió.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo el trabajo?

—Obviamente. — Soltó una carcajada.

Con el bolígrafo que le prestó Momoko, firmó el contrato.

—Puedes quedarte con el reglamento. Durante esta semana tendrás que venir todos los días, la próxima semana te otorgaré tu horario.

—Gracias señora…

—Puedes decirme King

—Está bien, King. —Dijo algo avergonzada

—Ya puedes irte. Mañana te quiero a la misma hora.

Athena salió del lugar y fue directo a su nueva compañera para devolverle lo que le había prestado aparte de darle las gracias.

La última semana de vacaciones pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La alarma del celular de la joven sonó exactamente a las 5:30am. Sin pensarlo, Athena se levantó del futón para arreglarse. Cuando terminó, agarró su bolso y salió del departamento para poder alcanzar el bus.

Cuando el bus hizo la parada en la universidad, Athena bajó seguida de otros 15 estudiantes. Como estudiante de nuevo ingreso, no sabía dónde quedaba el edificio de su carrera así que se acercó a una joven de cabello negro que permanecía parada a un lado de un árbol. Por suerte, la mujer ya tenía 4 años estudiando en esa escuela.

—Tu facultad queda cerca de la mía, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. —contestó con una sonrisa.

Durante el camino, las mujeres hablaban acerca de la escuela y el hecho del porque eligieron sus respectivas carreras. La conversación era agradable pero desafortunadamente tuvieron que despedirse al llegar al edificio de Asamiya.

—Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Tu nombre es….

—Chizuru. Chizuru Kagura, ¿y tú?

—Athena Asamiya

Ambas se dieron la mano.

—¿Te importaría si intercambiamos números de teléfono?

La morena negó con la cabeza y tomó prestado el celular de Athena para guardar su número, cuando guardó el contacto, le devolvió el celular y se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Athena caminaba por los pasillos del edificio. Giró para meterse a su salón de clases. Esperaba ver caras nuevas, pero, no había absolutamente nadie.

Se sentó a la mitad de la última fila del lado de la ventana. Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos, algunos entraban acompañados y otros solos.

Dada las 7:00am, entró la profesora al salón de clases. Con la mirada firme, camina hasta su escritorio y deja los libros que llevaba cargando hace unos instantes. Todos los jóvenes miraban cada movimiento que realizaba la mujer pelirroja.

De su lapicero, la pelirroja sacó un plumón y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra de acrílico.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Vanessa y…

Los siguientes minutos fueron solo para la presentación de la profesora. Entre algunas risas, Vanessa les pidió a sus alumnos que formaran equipos para una didáctica.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron a Athena.

—Hola. Todavía nos faltan dos integrantes, ¿quieres unirte?

Dijo una de las jóvenes. Para ser precisa, una castaña de grandes atributos.

—Por supuesto. — Sonrió.

—¿Yo también puedo unirme? — Preguntó un joven pelirrojo de mechón blanco

—No hay problema. — Contestó otra de las chicas, esta vez, una rubia con un pañuelo en la cabeza que sujetaba su cabello y jugaba con un yoyo.

El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de Athena. Ambos cruzaron las miradas por accidente. El momento se volvió un tanto incómodo para los jóvenes así que era momento de improvisar.

—Soy Alba Meira, ¿y tú?

—Athena Asamiya. — contestó al instante que sus mejillas de tornaban rojas.

—Con que ya están empezando con las presentaciones. Bien, Yo soy Mai Shiranui. — Interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yo me llamo Malin y esta chica que está a mi lado se llama Hinako Shijou. — Contestó la chica del pañuelo abrazando a la otra rubia.

—Mi nombre es Yuri Sakazaki, es un gusto. — Dijo la segunda castaña formando el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos.

—Mi nombre es Kula Diamond, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos….

Cuando la profesora terminó de anotar en el pizarrón, pidió silencio a sus alumnos para explicarles de que trataría dicho ejercicio. Su objetivo era organizar un debate entre los equipos.

Debido al poco tiempo que faltaba para terminar la clase, Vanessa tuvo que dejar pendiente la dinámica. Una vez que se fue, llegó otro profesor.

Finalmente terminó el primer día de clases. Los alumnos recogían sus cosas después de anotar la tarea de la última materia.

Como era de esperarse, Athena salió acompañada de sus nuevas amigas. Platicaban de lo primero que se les venía a la mente y cada quien daba su opinión.

En la entrada de la escuela, había un pequeño puesto con una lona que anunciaba la renta de departamentos a estudiantes. En cuanto se dio cuenta la chica de cabello morado del puesto, se despidió de sus amigas y fue directamente con el encargado, ya era hora de irse del departamento de su amigo.

Tras una larga explicación del señor de negocios a la chica, le entregó una hoja con la dirección y el número telefónico de la inmobiliaria donde tenía que acudir, mientras más se apresurara en ir, mas era la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar cerca de la escuela y económico.

—Así que tienes planeado rentar un nuevo departamento

Athena se sobresaltó al escuchar a cierto pelirrojo que estaba parada a un lado

—¿Desde a qué hora estas aquí?

—No tiene más de 2 minutos

—Tal vez eres un ninja

—Puede ser

—En serio me asustas

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido

La joven no puedo evitar reírse. Segundos después, miró su reloj.

—Bien, tengo que irme, me sobra tiempo para ir a la inmobiliaria. — Dobló el volante en cuatro.

—Vale, yo también tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento. Nos vemos mañana. — Se despidió Alba con una sonrisa antes de girarse y ponerse sus lentes de sol.

En uno de los cientos de despachos de la agencia inmobiliaria "Cheritz", Athena miraba los planos de algunos departamentos. Hasta el momento no la convencía ninguno, aparte de que la renta no era económica.

—Me parece que tengo algo de 30,000.00 yenes. —Dijo el empleado mientras buscaba dicho departamento.

Para su suerte de la chica. El señor pudo encontrar el papel.

—Es barato para lo grande que es, tiene dos habitaciones, y lo más importante, está cerca de la universidad. —Emocionada, Athena se levantó de la silla.

—¿Le gustaría ir a verlo?

—Por supuesto

El señor le señaló el edificio a la joven para que pudiera identificarlo rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaron ante aquel enorme edificio de 10 pisos color blanco donde a cada rato salían jóvenes de su edad. Subieron hasta el quinto piso y entraron al departamento 515.

Las esperanzas de Athena se perdieron ante una chica de cabello azul que estaba acompañada con una de las empleadas de la inmobiliaria.

—También acabamos de llegar, así que no hay problema si le muestra el lugar a la chica. —Dijo la mujer con gesto amable

—Vale, gracias. — Respondió alegremente el señor.

La joven de cabello morado, miró de pies a cabeza a la peliazul antes de irse a ver las habitaciones.

El departamento enamoró completamente a Athena, la vista desde ese lugar era preciosa. Decidida, habló con el trabajador para que pudiera firmar el contrato, pero, como era de esperarse, la otra chica de cabello azul también quiso el departamento.

La mujer de negocios se escudó diciendo que ellas habían llegado primero, por lo que el departamento era de la joven de cabello azul. Athena se negaba mientras la otra chica no decía nada.

Tras una larga discusión entre la trabajadora y la joven de cabello morado, el señor interrumpió colocándose en medio de las mujeres.

—Les propongo algo, ya que ambas son estudiantes de la misma escuela, no estaría mal que vivieran juntas. Cada quien tendría su propia intimidad, las habitaciones están separadas.

Tanto Athena como la peliazul voltearon a ver al hombre, no estaba tan mal su idea. Tener una compañera de piso traía ciertas ventajas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero. En caso de emergencia pueden contar con alguien, aparte de que la renta se dividiría a la mitad. — Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—La mitad de renta. — Susurraron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Si se preocupan por el tema de la privacidad, pueden cerrar las habitaciones con llave. Yo me encargaré e que les pongan las cerraduras

—¿Y para cuando tendríamos esas llaves? —Cuestionó la peliazul.

—Si hoy las encargamos, mañana las tendríamos listas. Piénselo bien señoritas. —Contesto el trabajador.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a compartir piso, prometo no meterme en su privacidad. —Respondió Athena cruzando sus manos.

—¿Y usted señorita Heidern? . —Preguntó la empleada a la joven de cabello azul.

La joven no dijo absolutamente, miró a Athena por unos segundos incomodándola un poco, finalmente asintió.

—Enhorabuena, oficialmente ya son compañeras de piso. —Dijeron los trabajadores.

Athena se acercó a la peliazul y extendió su brazo.

—Soy Athena Asamiya ¿y tú?

La chica de cabello azul correspondió.

—Leona Heidern

 **Continuará…**

Finalmente, Athena y Leona se conocieron ¡Yay! c:

Athena y Alba…..mmmmm… sospechoso *huye antes de que le peguen*

Bien, ya que este capítulo fue algo corto, voy a responder algunos comentarios.

Cronos: Ya había subido esta historia, con diferente título, pero no me gustó así que decidí borrarla. Todavía me falla la ortografía, hay veces en las que no sé si el párrafo le faltan comas o si exagero, ni hablar de los puntos.

Sobre los triángulos amorosos, sinceramente no me gusta la pareja ioleo, ni un poco, por lo que veo innecesario crear un romance entre los dos. Siguiendo con Kikuri y Konoe, tenía que meterlas en la historia, más adelante se explicará cómo se forma la banda "Lycoris" donde ellas e Iori serán los protagonistas en al menos un capitulo.

El cabello de Athena, a mí también me dolió haberle cortado el pelo, pero, como dice mi mamá: "El cabello vuelve a crecer tarde o temprano".

Iori, ah, ese hermoso pelirrojo macho pecho peludo que huele a limón (lo siento, me emocioné *chilla*) nunca faltará en mis fanfics al igual que Athena. La verdad tengo miedo sobre este hombre, sé que voy a batallar mucho con su actitud, más cuando llegue la hora de emparejarlo con Athena, hasta ahora la relación de ellos es de fan e ídolo. Todavía falta mucho para que Iori aparezca "físicamente", solo será mencionado algunas veces.

Kyo y Leona me gusta este par, no tuve otra opció *vuelve a chillar*. Ya sé que Kyo es papa casada, pero a mí me gusta ver el mundo arder, por lo que él debe ser feliz con la militar *le pegan*.

Manu: Espera los siguientes capítulos, falta el salseo.

Singularidad: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me seguiré esforzando para que puedan disfrutar la lectura.

brolyvanhellsin: Me alegro que te haya gustado, un nuevo seguidor, ¡muchas gracias! *cries in spanish*. Seguiré la historia, algunas veces voy a tardar en actualizar, debido que voy en la universidad y con los proyectos que me dejan no me dejan ni dormir. Espero subir al menos 2 capítulos por mes.

Sakura Yata: ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia!

Siento que Iori y Athena es como Leona y Kyo o Athena y Leona. Nunca falta la persona sociable que llega a mantener una amistad o romance con alguien de personalidad fría. Para mí es un reto que estos personajes lleguen a mantener una relación, y como dije anteriormente, me gusta ver el mundo arder. Tendré que volver a ver los diálogos de Iori para ir manejando poco a poco su personalidad.

 **Nuevamente les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer "Ride". Sus opiniones me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Ya se me acabaron las palabras así que me despido. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! 3**


	3. Capítulo 3: Athena

**Los personajes de la saga The King Of Fighters no son de mi propiedad. La historia está basada en el anime NANA.**

 **Cápitulo 3: "Athena"**

 **10 años atrás**

Era un caluroso día de verano. Los niños salían a la calle a jugar mientras los adultos se cubrían del sol en las sombras que ofrecían los enormes árboles que estaban sembrados en las banquetas.

Cerca de un arroyo, una familia disfrutaba las vacaciones con una merienda. La madre servía el jugo en unos vasos desechables, mientras el padre terminaba de bajar las cosas del auto con ayuda de su hija.

—El canto de la rana. Lo podemos escuchar, croa, croa, croa, croa, croa, croa, croa, croa, croa.

La niña cantaba con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que brincaba sobre el fresco y verdoso césped.

—Athena, Ya ven a comer

—Voy mamá

La pequeña familia platicaba sobre un viaje que iban a hacer a la ciudad de Kyoto. Hace unos días inauguraron un parque de diversiones en dicha ciudad, y la pequeña Athena no esperó mucho para decirles a sus padres que la llevaran, solo estaban esperando a que el hospital donde trabajaba el señor Asamiya le diera algunos días de vacaciones.

—¿Entonces este viernes ya te dan tus vacaciones? —Preguntó la señora Asamiya

—Sí, por suerte serán dos semanas. — Respondió el adulto con una sonrisa mirando desde lejos a su pequeña jugando con las flores.

El tan esperado viernes por fin había llegado. Athena guardaba algunas mudas de ropa en su mochila, y una que otra muñeca para jugar durante el camino. Al terminar de empacar, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió rumbo a la cochera para guardar las cosas en el automóvil.

—Recuerda llevar solo lo necesario

Dijo la mujer metiendo una hielera en la cajuela, la niña asintió, subió al auto y sacó su consola de videojuegos para entretenerse en lo que sus padres estaban listos.

Horas después, la familia Asamiya por fin había llegado a Kyoto. El adulto se estacionó a un lado de un centro comercial para que pudieran tomar un descanso tras estar mucho tiempo sentados.

Debido a que había mucha gente en las calles, la señora toma la mano de su hija y la de su marido para que nadie se perdiera.

Los enormes edificios de Kyoto sorprendieron a Athena, pues en el lugar donde ella vivía era una zona rural. Los locales donde vendían antigüedades llamaron la atención del hombre, así que entró en uno de los tantos negocios.

En el lugar en donde entró vendían desde adornos para el hogar, hasta bebidas.

—Mira cariño, ¿no te recuerda a alguien esta botella? —Le preguntó la mujer a su esposo mientras sostenía en sus manos una antigua botella de calabaza.

Por un instante el hombre trató de hacer memoria.

—¡Claro!, como pude olvidarlo todo este tiempo. El maestro Chin.

—Deberíamos ir a visitarlo ya que estamos en Kyoto. La última vez que lo vimos fue antes de que nos casaramos

Sin más demoras, los tres volvieron al auto, listos para ir al hogar del maestro Chin. El barrio donde vivía dicho hombre parecía tranquilo, la mayoría de las casas tenían fachadas muy bonitas y modernas, las calles estaban llenas de árboles y por fortuna estas estaban limpias.

Durante el recorrido, Athena se imaginaba al señor del que habían mencionado sus padres, hombre alto, de cuerpo musculoso, que se la pasa practicando y en sus tiempos libres meditaba, era lo que se le venía a la mente de la niña.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del señor Gentsai, el padre de Athena tocó el timbre, como todo niño, la niña de cabello morado se escondió detrás de su madre. Un silencio sepulcral invadió a la familia hasta que, la puerta principal se abrió.

Un señor de edad avanzada fue el que recibió a la pareja. El señor Asamiya miró de abajo hacia arriba al anciano y sonrió.

—¿No me recuerda maestro?

—Cómo olvidarte, solo venias a acabarte mi comida y escapabas de tus entrenamientos. — Respondió el hombre de cabello blanco en un tono molesto/gracioso.

—Ese mismo. — El adulto de cabello morado colocó su mano en la nuca antes de reírse.

Tras una larga charla, Chin invitó a comer a los 3. Athena le parecía un poco aburrida la conversación de sus padres, el anciano se dio cuenta de las caras que hacía la pequeña, por lo que le dijo que podía conocer la casa o jugar en el jardín.

La vivienda del señor Gentsai era de dos pisos, con varias habitaciones, por educación, Athena no entró a las habitaciones, solo recorrió los pasillos, entre ellos había uno que otro cuadro colgado.

Una vez que terminó de contar todas las puertas del hogar, se dirigió al inmenso jardín estilo japonés que era muy parecido al que tenía en su hogar.

Para hacer más divertido su recorrido, en lugar de caminar, comenzó a saltar una y otra vez.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

Athena se detuvo inmediatamente y volteó por todas partes hasta ver a un niño que parecía de su misma edad.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó la niña

—Lo mismo pregunto. —Contestó el niño

—Soy Athena. —Se acercó al pequeño de cabello castaño.

—Yo me llamo Sie Kensou, y vivo en esta casa

Los dos se quedaron callados hasta que Kensou se atrevió a volver a hablar.

—Y, ¿qué estabas jugando?

—No estaba jugando, estaba conociendo la casa del señor Chin.

—Pfff, eres aburrida. Mejor hay que jugar a algo, como las atrapadas.

Athena solo sonrío.

—Bueno, atrápame. — Le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo al castaño antes de echarse a correr.

Durante un rato los niños siguieron jugando, la risa de ambos se escuchaba por todo el jardín. El señor Asamiya llamó a su hija para que pudieran irse ya que tenían que buscar un hotel para hospedarse.

Debido al aprecio que le tenía Chin al adulto de cabello morado, propuso que se quedaran a dormir en su casa, al principio se negó, pero, terminó aceptando.

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Athena acompañado con el señor Gentsai se dirigían al patio para poder entrenar un poco, empezaron con estiramientos y poco a poco subía la dificultad. Tras varios años de haber dejado las artes marciales, el adulto de cabello morado terminó con todo el cuerpo adolorido y respirando por la boca.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Chin aprovechó para platicar con la familia de su ex alumno, les contó cómo fue su vida en China, hasta cuando hace unos años, adoptó al pequeño castaño, el cual también presentó. Mientras el anciano seguía hablando, el celular del señor Asamiya comenzó a sonar, rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y salió del lugar para no seguir interrumpiendo.

Una vez que colgó, el hombre de cabellera morada regresó al comedor, con un gesto de molestia se vuelve a sentar y mira a su esposa. Ella lo interroga con la mirada.

—Me llamaron por parte de mi trabajo, hubo un error con algunos papeles, así que hoy mismo tengo que volver al hospital para arreglarlo

La mujer tomó las manos de su marido y con una sonrisa le contestó

—No hay problema, si quieres puedo acompañarte

—Gracias. — besó una de las manos de la fémina.

—¿Y qué pasará con el parque de diversiones? —Preguntó Athena haciendo un puchero.

—No te preocupes, mañana mismo término mi papeleo, así que podemos regresar.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron al escuchar aquellas palabras

—Tengo una idea. — Todos voltearon a ver a Chin.

—Si mañana mismo terminas los pendientes de tu trabajo, no estaría mal que dejaras a Athena conmigo, al fin y al cabo, se quedaría jugando con Kensou, y cuando lleguen pueden llevarla a ese dichoso parque.

La pareja se quedó pensando unos instantes, no era tan mala idea, después de todo ella estaría en buenas manos.

—De acuerdo. — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Horas después, la pareja se despidió de su hija y de los demás. Prometieron llegar al día siguiente. Al llegar la hora de dormir Athena se apresuró en cambiarse para poder descansar ya que mañana sería un día muy agitado.

Al poco tiempo de amanecer, la niña de cabello morado se había levantado con muchos ánimos, tendió la cama donde durmió, escogió la ropa que llevaría más tarde y finalmente se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, se sentó en unos de los pequeños escalones para ser la primera en recibir a sus padres.

* * *

 **Toc toc***

El fuerte sonido de la puerta despierta a una Athena más grande.

—Ya levántate Athena o llegarás tarde a tu examen de admisión de la universidad. — Dijo el maestro Chin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —Contestó la adolescente levantándose de su cama.

Minutos antes de salir de su habitación, Athena se acerca a su mesita de noche y agarra un pequeño marco que cubría una vieja fotografía.

—Hoy es el día mamá y papá, deséenme suerte. — con sus dedos, acaricia el marco con tristeza, lo abraza y lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar.

 **Siguiente cápitulo: "Leona"**

Espero tardar menos en actualizar, igual el siguiente cápitulo será corto. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! u/v/u


	4. Capítulo 4: Leona

**Los personajes de la saga The King Of Fighters no son de mi propiedad. La historia está basada en el anime NANA.**

 **10 años atrás**

A pocos días de haber pasado año nuevo, un padre de familia ya parecía preocupado. Desde que se fue el cartero no paraba de abrir sobres, cada uno significaba deudas, deudas y más deudas.

Para no explotar, el hombre de cabellera azul soltó un largo suspiro al momento que apretaba sus puños.

El año pasado no fue el mejor para él ya que lo despidieron de su trabajo debido a que hubo un cambio del personal en la empresa donde le había dedicado 9 años, y por la desesperación tuvo que aceptar un trabajo mal pagado y explotado.

Desde la esquina de una de las paredes de la casa, una niña de cabello azul de aproximadamente 7 años miraba con tristeza a su padre, ya no jugaba con él tan seguido, los regalos que recibía se acabaron, hasta dejó de darle su beso de buenas noches para que ella pudiera dormir tranquila.

Una mano toca el hombro de la niña sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ven cariño, hay que dejar un rato solo a papá

Sin decir nada, tomó la mano de su madre y la siguió hasta el pequeño jardín.

La infante se sentó en el césped mientras la ama de casa volvía a la mesa de trabajo donde realizaba sus esculturas.

—Leona, puedes pasarme ese bote con pinceles por favor

Leona asintió y le llevó el bote.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a pintar mamá?

La señora, negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias pequeña, pero estos jarrones son pedidos, si quieres cuando termine podemos hacer una maceta para que la decores como tú quieras.

Sin nada más que hacer, Leona se fue a su habitación y enciende la televisión para entretenerse un poco, en lo que los comerciales se transmitían, se acerca al calendario que tenía colgado en la pared. No faltaba mucho para el día de su cumpleaños, de hecho, hasta el número lo tenía encerrado en un círculo color naranja.

Esperaba con ansias que sus padres le realizaran una fiesta de cumpleaños como acostumbraban hacer, pero debido a las deudas que había en la casa, decidió hacerse la idea de no tendría fiesta.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, Leona asistía a clases mientras papá y mamá trabajaban.

De repente un día, el señor de cabello azul parecía más tranquilo y alegre, aunque seguía trabajando todo el día.

Cuando llegó el décimo día de enero, Leona se levanta y trata de actuar como si ese día fuera como todos los demás sin nada que festejar. Debido a que empezaba a tener hambre, la niña de cabello azul se dirige a la cocina para tomar un refrigerio.

Para su sorpresa, en una de las encimeras estaba un plato con su comida favorita, antes de interrogarse a si misma, sus padres salen de la nada para felicitarla, pero más bien pareció que la querían matar de un susto.

Leona se recuperó rápidamente del susto y abrazó a mamá y papá como agradecimiento.

—Pensé que este año no iban a festejar mi cumpleaños

—Como no íbamos a festejarlo si es un día muy importante para nosotros, eres nuestra única hija. —Contestó la mujer con un tono de voz dulce.

—Tu madre tiene razón, es más, arréglate porque iremos a comer

Tal y como dijo el señor de cabello azul, la niña fue rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse. Una hora después, la familia salió de su casa para dirigirse a la ciudad. Mientras Leona jugaba en los juegos que estaban instalados en aquel restaurante de comida rápida, sus padres platicaban sin perder de vista a su hija.

—No lo sé Gaidel, ese sujeto que te prestó el dinero no me da confianza. —dijo la mujer

—No te preocupes, el señor Rugal dijo que me iba a dar tiempo

—Por más que me digas eso no puedo tranquilizarme. Cómo es posible que te haya prestado esa cantidad si ni siquiera te conoce.

—Trataré de pagarle lo más antes posible, ya verás que al final todo se arreglará. —Contestó Gaidel en un tono seguro.

—Eso espero. — susurró la fémina.

Pasaron algunos meses desde que se celebró el cumpleaños de Leona, "el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las vacaciones también".

Como todo fin de semana en la noche, la familia de la niña de cabello azul estaba descansando en la sala al momento que disfrutaban de una película.

—Ya no hay palomitas. —Dijo Gaidel enseñando el recipiente vacío.

—Iré a hacer más. — se levantó su esposa del sillón.

—Voy contigo mamá. — Leona imitó los movimientos de su madre.

Al quedar solo, Gaidel pausó la película y encendió un momento las luces para iluminar un poco la sala. Segundos después tocan fuerte la puerta. El señor de cabello azul frunció el ceño y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un señor alto y rubio, para ser precisos: Rugal Bernstein.

—Señor Rugal que sorpre….

Gaidel no terminó de hablar ya que es empujado de forma violenta por el rubio.

—Vengo a que me pagues mi dinero

—Pero señor, este mes le di un adelanto. — respondió el hombre de cabellera azul.

—Esa mierda de cantidad no cubre ni la mitad de lo que me debes, así que te lo vuelvo a repetir, QUIE-RO QUE ME PA-GUES TO-DO MI DI-NE-RO. — Rugal toma por los cabellos a Gaidel y lo vuelve a aventar, pero esta vez hasta una pequeña mesita que, al momento de la caída del hombre, suena como se rompe el jarrón que estaba encima de la mesa.

Rápidamente Leona y su madre salen de la cocina para ver que se había caído, pero al momento de ver al hombre de cabello azul tirado en el suelo, Leona grita haciendo que Bernstein volteara a verlas. Con una sonrisa malévola, se acerca poco a poco a ellas, pero es detenido por Gaidel que, con un candelabro en su mano, lo golpea en la cabeza.

—¡Con ellas no es el asunto! —grita

El rubio se toca la cabeza y mira sus dedos llenos de sangre.

—Eres hombre muerto. — del bolsillo de su pantalón rojo, Bernstein saca una pistola y trata de herir a su contrincante.

La esposa de Gaidel carga a Leona y rápidamente suben a una de las habitaciones, al momento de entrar la mujer le pone seguro a la puerta y se dirige al armario para vaciar toda la ropa. Cuando terminó le dijo a Leona que se metiera en el armario y que no hiciera ningún ruido y que mucho menos saliera de este hasta que ella le avisara. La niña solo asintió al momento que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La mujer apaga las luces de la habitación, toma un bat de béisbol que había debajo de la cama y se sienta a un lado de la puerta, segundos después se escuchan unos disparos. Para no gritar, se tapa la boca con una de sus manos.

Un silencio sepulcral se manifiesta por toda la casa, hasta que se escucha como unos pasos se van acercando, cuando estos dejan de sonar, el picaporte de la puerta donde ellas estaban se empieza a mover, pero gracias al seguro, no pudieron abrir la puerta.

La fémina se levanta y prepara su bat. Nuevamente se mueve la perilla de la puerta.

—Yo sé que están ahí, abran la maldita puerta si no quieren que las mate como lo hice con Gaidel. —

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mujer apretó los dientes, debido al gran coraje que tenía decidió abrir la puerta y así, poder golpear al hombre, pero, nunca se imaginó que el rubio portara de una gran fuerza, como si se tratase de quitarle un dulce a un niño, Rugal le quita el bat y comienza a forcejear con la fémina.

Tan solo unos instantes bastaron para que el hombre de pantalón rojo tirara al piso a su contrincante y la apuñalara con una navaja que cargaba en el bolsillo.

Dentro del armario se encontraba Leona con las manos en los oídos, a cada segundo suplicaba que todo terminara.

Cuando finalmente la madre de Leona falleció, el rubio encendió las luces, el piso estaba cubierto de sangre, pero eso no le interesaba, sabía perfectamente que había alguien más en la habitación. Observó todo el lugar y solo encontró dos lugares donde podía ocultarse una persona.

Primero buscó debajo de la cama: no había nada. Una sonrisa sádica se le dibujó en el rostro cuando volteó a ver el armario, se acercó lentamente a este y de un puñetazo destruye la delgada puerta de madera.

—Te tengo. — Rugal le apunta con la pistola a Leona en la cabeza.

La niña cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

—¡Alto ahí Bernstein, o disparo!

Un hombre con vestimenta de la policía japonesa apunta al rubio y con pasos lentos se acerca a él, cuando mira el cuerpo de la madre de Leona se detiene y saca su radio para pedir más refuerzos.

—Tira el arma, coloca tus manos en la nuca y arrodíllate. — ordena el policía.

El hombre de pantalón rojo obedece.

El policía se acerca a Leona para tranquilizarla.

—Hola pequeña. Soy el oficial Heidern, no te preocupes, ya todo pa….

Rugal golpea al hombre tirándolo al piso y se agacha para atacar a su contrincante

—Qué estúpido, solo bastaron unos segundos de distracción

El rubio toma la navaja que estaba a su lado y trata de herir a Heidern.

Bernstein desvía la mirada hacia Leona y suelta al oficial para ir tras la niña, Heidern es más rápido y empuja a la peli azul, Rugal aprovecha para golpear en la cara a Heidern y decidido, clava su navaja en el ojo del hombre.

Un grito desgarrador suena por toda la casa y la sangre comienza a caer al piso, el oficial se recarga en la pared y cubre su ojo con su mano.

Rugal toma de los cabellos al hombre, con la misma arma que hirió a su contrincante, la clava en el brazo del oficial y finalmente iba a clavarlo en el corazón.

Antes de que pudiera logar su cometido, un disparo se escucha, sangre sale de la frente del rubio y este cae a los instantes dejando ver a una niña de cabello azul con una pistola entre sus manos.

Heidern mira sorprendido a Leona pero no dice nada. El sonido de las ambulancias y de las patrullas se acercaban cada vez más y más.

—Vamos Leona, sopla las velas

Leona vuelve a abrir los ojos, enfrente de ella estaban Wip, Ralf, Clark y Heidern.

La joven de cabello azul sopla las velas que formaban el número 18, dejando a oscuras la habitación.

 **Continuará….**

Aclaraciones: El fanfic está basado en el anime NANA, pero, eso no significa que los capítulos de "Ride" serán tal cual a la serie.


End file.
